The present invention relates to a ball joint. In particular, the present invention relates to a ball joint with dual studs.
It is known to interconnect vehicle parts using a ball joint in order to provide relative movement between the vehicle parts. A typical ball joint includes a socket and a ball stud. The ball stud has a ball portion received in the socket and a shank portion projecting from the socket. The socket supports the ball stud for pivotal and/or rotational movement relative to the socket. The socket includes a bearing upon which the ball portion of the ball stud pivots and/or rotates.
A ball joint connects a first vehicle part to a second vehicle part and enables relative movement between the first and second vehicle parts. The ball joint includes a housing that defines a chamber. A first stud has a first portion fixedly connected to the first vehicle part and an opposite second portion received in the chamber. A second stud has a first portion fixedly connected to the second vehicle part and a second portion received in the chamber. A spherical member is disposed in the chamber between the second portions of the first and second studs in mating and abutting engagement with the second portions of the studs. The first and second studs each are movable independently in pivotal and rotational directions relative to the housing.